


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Jack and Katherine go for a walk in the snow.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating halfway with some Lambcuddles because I need this right now.  
> (Yay fom twelve days! Insert lyrics to Livin On A Prayer here.)

On nights where they found themselves having nothing to do after dinner, Jack and Katherine often found themselves taking walks around Manhattan. They walked the very same streets they did every day, but somehow always found a way to make it exciting. They had that effect on each other, the ability to make everything they did exciting just by being together.

Though tonight’s excitement came in the form of white powder falling from the sky, dusting the streets in a steady downfall.

Jack didn’t care too much for snow, not after working in it and being cold in it for many years, but Katherine apparently loved the snow. She told Jack how much she liked playing in it and how magical she found it, and Jack couldn't deny that his opinions on the matter started to change when he saw how excited she got about it.

(The only reason they were out walking in it anyway, which Jack probably would’ve turned down if it hadn’t been for his love, was because she got excited when she saw the snow outside the window and had practically thrown him the minimal winter gear they had and dragged him out the door).

Katherine pushed herself closer to Jack as they walked, standing close enough to lean her head on his shoulder. “I love you,” She whispered, watching in amusement as her breath appeared in front of her.

Jack smiled, his heart warming. “I love you too.”

He kissed her hair and grabbed her gloved hand in his own, pulling her impossibly closer as they crossed the street to walk through the park. All the leaves on the trees were long gone, the bare branches now covered in snow and the occasional icicle, and the grass was painted white, not a trace of it’s usually green to be seen. Other couples like them walked the paths, as well as the occasional worker taking a shortcut home or a child playing with their friends.

“It’s beautiful,” Katherine said with a content sigh, “I love the winter.”

Jack nodded. “It is beautiful, but nowhere even close to you, angel.”

Katherine’s cheeks turned pinker than they already were, and she turned to Jack with a shy smile. “Jack Kelly…” She sighed, stroking a gentle hand down his face and leaning in for a quick kiss. “You really know how to flatter a girl.”

“Only you though,” Jack insisted, eyes bearing into hers. 

Katherine blushed deeper. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Jack kissed her again, unable to help himself, and lead them further down the path. They did laps of the frozen lake, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, showering the other in compliments and touches, as well as the occasional kiss.

They were on lap number five when Katherine gave a little shiver. Jack stopped walking, and immediately starting unwrapping the scarf from around his neck to give to her.

“Love, what are you doing?” She asked, giving him a look.

“You’re cold, you need to be warmer,” He said, pulling her into him to wrap the scarf around her neck.

Katherine rolled her eyes affectionately. “Jack, I already have a scarf. You need to be warm too,” She tried to protest.

Jack simply shook his head. “I’d rather you be warm than me.”

“And that’s really sweet Jack, but I don’t want you being cold or getting cold because of me. You have to be warm too.”

“Katherine, my angel, you seem to forget that for years I worked and lived out in this sorta weather with less than I’m wearing now. Having this sweater on alone is making me warmer than I ever was as a kid, losing a scarf isn’t going to do much to me overall. I promise you I’m warm enough, and if it makes you feel better, if I change my mind I’ll take it back. Got that?”

Katherine nodded and gave him a small smile, a little saddened at what he'd said about being out in this weather all the time, and kissed his freezing cheek lightly. “Okay honey, I got that. Thank you.”

Jack nodded once and grinned, grabbing her hand again to continue their laps of the lake.

As the snow started to fall heavier and the conditions worsened slightly Jack managed to convince Katherine to go home, not wanting either her or himself getting any colder and risk getting ill or be out in what could very quickly become dangerous conditions (That one was more about her than him).

They walked up the stairs to their apartment hand in hand, and unlocked the door with damp gloves, pushing themselves in and moving straight over to put the fire on. Once done, Jack turned to Katherine with a smile and kissed the tip to her red nose, moving up to sit next to her on the couch.

“There ya go Ace,” He said with a goofy smile, “It’ll be warmer in a second.”

Katherine smiled and nodded, throwing the blanket across her lap over him as well and curling into his side. “Thank you, honey,” She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder again, nuzzling into him.

Jack took Katherine’s hands between his own and blue on them, smiling even wider when he heard her giggle. Even with the fire right next to them, nothing made him warmer than she did, and by the way she blushed and smiled at him, he assumed Katherine had similar opinions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not me having an anxiety attack in the middle of my shift tonight and crying like an idiot in the hallway with the drive-through window as my friend on the window tried to comfort me. I call it a mixture of accidentally giving someone the wrong change, getting yelled at by said person and post-show depression.


End file.
